


Awe

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Drabble, M/M, Omega Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel sat cross-legged in front of Sam on the bed, head held high but softly purring as the alpha groomed his wings gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from tumblr. Check out my other abo works!

The angel sat cross-legged in front of Sam on the bed, head held high but softly purring as the alpha groomed his wings gently. It felt good… well, it felt fucking great, except… it was far too light of a touch. He stopped his purring to sigh, pushing Sam’s fingers with a wing. The human nuzzled into his neck, softly kissing the mating mark and inhaling deeply. 

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Harder.” The angel murmured, pressing back against Sam and presenting his neck. The hunter let out a breathy chuckle, nibbling on his bird’s neck.


End file.
